


You’re brilliant

by Kat_ct



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_ct/pseuds/Kat_ct
Summary: “You know, You’re brilliant!”“I know, John.”





	You’re brilliant

“You know, You’re brilliant!”  
“I know, John.”  
——————————

“Sherlock, you have such an amazing mind!”  
“Yes, John, don’t be obvious.”  
——————————

“Your mind is brilliant, Sherlock, it’s marvelous!”  
*sighs*  
——————————

“Wow, I really like those eyes of yours, they are pretty.”  
*chocked sound*  
——————————

“You’re truly beautiful.”  
“Quit it, John!” *frustrated sound*  
——————————

“Hmmm, I never thought I’d wake up and find such a beautiful man with me”  
*chocked sound and the beginning sound of crying*

“What? Why are you crying? Such beautiful eyes shouldn’t shed tears”

“Because you no longer remember, John. You know longer speak about my mind... you know longer remember me...”

“Remember you? You mean I used to know you?”

*more of the chocked sound*

“I’m sorry though, because I can’t speak about your brain, I truly am.”

“... B-but, Why?”

“Because I used to know a brilliant man whom was able to tell an artist from his thumb and a cook from his tie. Sadly, I don’t remember what happened to him and as much as I loved him, the only thing I was able to tell him was how brilliant he was.”

“J-john!?”

“God, I wish I have the chance to...”

“John! I love you too, idiot!”  
*the sound of crying continues till night falls and the hush descends on the place*  
——————————

When the morning comes, Sherlock feels a caress on his cheek, he opens his eyes to find warm blue eyes, surrounded by wrinkles and accompanied by a smile which he hadn’t seen for awhile.

“J-john” he croaks out, voice hoarse.

“Sherlock...” John continues to smile and doesn’t remove his hand from his face.

“You.. you know who I am?” 

“Of course, I do, Sherlock. How could I not?  
You’re Sherlock, beautiful, brilliant, Sherlock!”

“John..” breathes Sherlock while gives John a watery smile.

“Sherlock.. my Sherlock... I love you.” Says John and lays his forehead onto Sherlock’s.

Sherlock’s eyes widen, “I love you too, John! I love you too!” And he leans in to kiss John softly.

So maybe they no longer have their whole life but they have also held off enough and as late as it is, Sherlock couldn’t complain, for at least he was able to have a kiss.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t wrote anything in years and for some reason, this little thing struck my mind.  
> So, I’m sorry for hastily writting it :/  
> I know I can do it better but I also know that I’m most likely not going to so I thought I’d just post it.
> 
> Also any additional tags will give too much away, so...
> 
> And yes, they are old as in elderly people in this . Also yes, it’s emplied that John suffers alzheimer here. :)


End file.
